Behind closed doors
by mrsjahmez
Summary: Carlos and Logan have a little fun, and decide for Kendall and James to join them.


Carlos was crouching over a pale boy with dark hair and a leather jacket. The Latino had given up his helmet, tufts of black hair spiking up. He had on fluffy white bunny ears, and was completely naked except for tightie whities. Logan, on the other hand, was completely dressed in his 'bad boy' outfit. They had just done a commercial for Auntie Anne's Baby Carrots, and were situated on the floor in Carlos' dressing room.

"Mm, Carlos." Logan's head crooked to the side as Carlos tugged at the side of his shirt, impatient. "Cc-ar, i don't know-" He was interrupted by soft lips being forcefully pressed upon his.

Carlos pushed Logan against the floor, still kissing him. His arms went behind his head and Logan moved his lips into the kiss, deepening it. The Latino teasingly pulled away, smirking. "You like what you see?" His abs was caramel goodness to Logan, and the pale boy couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of a shirtless Carlos.

"Yes" It was barely a whisper but was forceful enough to make Carlos rip off the boy's jacket, and shirt, revealing the pale yet surprisingly toned body of Logan.

"Mm, boy you work out?" Carlos ran his finger gently down Logan's hard torso.

"Occasionally I do some presses at the gym but your body is much more impressive." Logan chuckled into Carlos' ear.

"You can touch it, you know." Carlos pulled Logan's hand up to his chest, dragging it across the abs.

Logan couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach as he rubbed Carlos' stomach, tracing the defined muscles. He brought his mouth up to Carlos, softly kissing him and letting the Latino snake his tongue around in his mouth as he palmed Carlos' abs, rubbing circles as the two intertwined legs and lay there, making out. The kissing grew heavier as they gasped for breath, hungrily wanting more.

Carlos placed his hands on the side of Logan, taking hold. Logan's breathing grew deeper as he moaned, moving his hand downwards. Carlos' tightie whities grew tighter as Logan rubbed into his crotch, sending shivers of pleasure down the Latino's spine. Carlos pushed his hands down on Logan's body, eagerly taking his pants off and throwing them across the room for effect. "You ready, shorty?"

"Hnng, Carlos, get in me. Now." Logan pleaded for the Latino to hurry up, kissing his mouth over and over again.

"Shall I keep the ears?" Carlos giggled, remembering he still had bunny ears on.

"Keep them. It's kind of kinky." Logan smiled into Carlos, tugging his tightie whities down.

"Am I your little- hngg- bunny rabbit Logie?" Carlos ripped off Logan's underwear.

"Yes, my Carlitos." Logan dug his fingernails into Carlos' back, ripping lines as the two bodies grinded together.

"You know what bunny's like to eat?"

"What?"  
>"Carrots," Carlos whispered, slamming his hips up and down on Logan, pushing him into the bed, "Let me taste your carrot Loges."<p>

"Ff-uck, do it Car." Logan pushed the Latino down south, feeling sudden bursts of pleasure as the boy engulfed Logan's member in one gulp.

"Ohh, hnng- "Logan moaned and arched his back.

Carlos swirled his tongue around the base, before pointing his tongue and plunging it into the hole. His hand stroked up and down Logan's shaking thighs, his own member throbbing. Just before Logan reached his climax, he sucked off, teasing the boy.

"You fucking tease." Logan gasped, shoving Carlos back on his dick. "Now suck it like the good bunny you are."

Carlos' bunny adorned head bobbed up and down before taking it all in, swallowing as Logan came. "Ahhh" Carlos started to lie down before Logan smirked.

"We're not done yet papi." Logan kept Carlos in his position, but rolled around so his head was near Carlos' member.

"Logan, are we…" Carlos looked down at Logan at the other end of him.

"Fucking 69 me, baby." Logan pushed Carlos deeper into his mouth, sucking in the taste of the sweet Latino.

"You asked for it." Carlos smirked before plunging two fingers deep into the brunette, scissoring him as he felt Logan moan in pleasure.

"Ahh, Logan, I'm hngg- going to-" Carlos reached his climax as he was heavily scissoring Logan, pushing the fingers in and out as Logan's head blew the life out of him. He turned around to face him.

"Carlitos, that felt so fucking amazing." Logan turned back around, his sweaty cum-filled mouth gaping open as he faced Carlos, also sweaty.

Carlos pulled Logan's face towards him, licking up all of his seed in Logan's mouth. "Mmm, I wanna share the taste baby."

"Mm, you taste so good." Logan licked up Carlos, cleaning him off.

"You know what we could do?" Carlos winked at Logan. "James and Kendall are basically the kings of sex, they are always doing it and it sounds so good."

"You want to have a… foursome with James and Kendall?" Logan couldn't believe his bunny rabbit was so dirty.

"Mhm" Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan's sweaty naked body.

"You know they're watching TV right now. We could go ask them." Logan stroked his hands up and down Carlos' body.

Carlos grabbed two pairs of his underwear and threw one to Logan before putting it on. "Let's go!"

Carlos awkwardly stepped out into the living room, with Logan holding his hand right next to him. Even though they were both wearing underwear, it was quite obvious the flustered couple had just had rough sex.

Kendall and James were snuggled on the couch, watching ABC family's 25 days of Christmas Marathon per Kendall's romantic request. They had a blanket draped over them as James lay on Kendall's stomach. What was not apparent was that James was really palming Kendall underneath the blanket, too bored by all of the Christmas shit.

"James, Kendall?" Carlos called out to them, Kendall reaching out to pause the movie.

Kendall turned around, shoving James off of his dick. "Daang, you two have been busy. What did you try this time?" He winked at Logan.

Logan wrapped his arm around to Carlos' back, squeezing his butt. "I made him my kinky bunny rabbit."

Carlos blushed, the ears falling off a bit. "We were hoping you two could... join us"

James sat up, suddenly interested. "A foursome? Kendy, that sounds like fun!"  
>Kendall groaned and walked over to Logan and Carlos. "If James wants too, I guess so."<p>

James hopped up and dragged Kendall into the bedroom, ushering Logan and Carlos in too. "No bunny ears this time, Carlos. We've got something we'd like to show you." He handed Logan a leather tie, Kendall some handcuffs, and Carlos a belt. "Now put these on." Kendall smirked, tying James to the bed with the handcuffs.

"What- what the fuck are you doing... I'm supposed to handcuff you-"James' eyes widened as his boyfriend climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. "Not this time. I'm gonna show you who's in control. "

"Mm, that's turning me on, you being all forceful kindle." James pulled Logan between him and Kendall, whispering in his ear "Now strip Kendall like you used to at that club for his 21st birthday." Logan reddened and glanced up at James, smiling before ripping off all of Kendall's' clothes.

Kendall shoved Carlos under James, Carlos biting on the hem of James' pants before tugging them off. James sucked on Logan's shoulder, feeling Carlos rub lube all over his butt. Kendall pushed his hands and palmed James, rubbing harder than James had under the blanket. James moaned, feeling Carlos whisper into his ear, "I'm going to fuck you senseless," and "Your ass is gonna hurt so much. Beg. Beg like a little boy."

"Ohh- hnngg Carlitoss, just fuck me!" Carlos lotioned up his member, slowly inching it in the taller boy's ass. James thrust up in a surge of pleasure. Kendall thrust down onto James' member, giving them friction. Logan wrapped his arms around the blonde, sucking and moaning around his mouth. Kendall pushed deeper into Logan's mouth, swirling his tongue around as Logan bucked his hips.

"Ride me out, baby." James grabbed Carlos from behind, pulling him in as he reached his breaking point.

He screamed as he came and exploded all over Kendall, Carlos coming inside of him. Carlos rode him out, heaving deep sighs of pleasure. Logan grabbed Kendall's ass, pulling and grinding against him as the two heavily made out. James went down to suck at Kendall's throbbing member as he fully engulfed the whole thing. He bit down before sucking in and out of Kendall. He finally released after climaxing, wiping his mouth and pressing it onto Kendall's.

Logan and Carlos were spooning on the bed, tired out. Kendall smiled into James, looking at the two little sexy leather-clad boys. "Uncuff me?" James smiled as Kendall sexily withdrew the key from his leather choker, releasing the boy before cuddling with his boyfriend on the bed.

They lay inches away from the other couple in complete silence before Logan reached out and slapped Kendall across his bare ass. "Thanks, Kendy. Carlos and I really enjoyed that."

"Hey, no problem. We should do that again, right James?" James and Carlos were already asleep, snoring peacefully as their sweaty, seedy body's hummed against their boyfriends.

**So this is sorta for carlosgarcia ;) I was challenged to write a super kinky, smutty, cargan that turns into a foursome, haha. Hope you enjoy! **


End file.
